Iced Blossom
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: Marluxia is obviously in love with Vexen, but does Vexen love him back? AU - MarVex - High School - Rated T for language and mild sexual themes - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A new fan fiction! Yay! Oh man, I'm writing about Kingdom Hearts now. Never thought I'd be doing this. Not that it really matters. Anyways, this was inspired by a roleplay, this means that the characters may be portrayed the way the people in the roleplay portray them. Of course, the roleplay was a Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts cross over, and this is not. So it is similar, but not the same. Anyways, expect people to be out of character. If you don't like that, leave. Now. Oh yeah, there will also be yaoi.

Another note, the point of view will change. It will pretty much be in first person, unless the situation calls for third. This will mainly revolve around Marluxia and Vexen, though I may add in a few side stories for happiness.

Umm…other information. Oh yes! Ages. Also, this will have the American school system since I think that having four years of High School is better.

First Years (Freshman): Fourteen or Fifteen

Second Years (Sophomores): Fifteen or Sixteen

Third Years (Juniors): Sixteen or Seventeen

Fourth Years (Seniors): Seventeen or Eighteen

Now then, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: All characters are owned by Square Enix. I do not own anything except for the story.

**Note**: I'm sorry, but I just have to say this. Vexen is not creepy and old. He's eighteen. Got it memorized? I swear I'm going to get shot for saying that line…

* * *

**Vexen's Point of View**

As my eyes traveled up and down the page, I began to wonder why this was so easy. In fact, I wondered why everything was so easy. I knew I was smart, I had always been at the top of my class, or in the top three. I took every AP class there was, and yet it seemed to be realized now.

No, that was not the case. I had realized my superior intelligence before; I just decided not to recognize it. I still didn't want to. There was no reason to. I was just a senior in high school, and nothing more. Besides, right now I should just be concentrating on finishing up this test.

So I moved my concentration back onto the test in front of me and began filling in the answer, one by one. I was among the first to finish. No surprises there. So I merely flipped open a book and read until the teacher said that we had to pass our papers in. I packed up while the teacher started talking about what would be happening next week. I only really paid attention to half of it. I was very eager to get out of the classroom, so I stood up as soon as we were dismissed and got out of that room.

My feet naturally took me to where I wanted to be. I didn't even have to pay attention and I was suddenly in a room that smelt like chemicals, rubbing alcohol, and even hints of smoke.

"Vexen, you're a little bit later than usual."

I snapped out of whatever small daze I was in and turned my head to see two Juniors in the room. I called them my assistants, though they seemed to be much more loyal to each other rather than to me.

"So it seems. Well, Zexion, I am unable to control the actions of the teacher." I stated plainly. The blue-haired boys' friend, Lexaeus, turned to glance at me, but said nothing. He never said anything. I had thought he was a mute for the first three months that I knew him, but I heard him speak when Zexion addressed him.

"Hmm…well, not at this level of intelligence." The boy stated, going off into his own little world.

I rolled my eyes slightly and walked over to a table. Looking around the science lab, I felt an ounce of appreciation for the teacher who allowed us to use this place as we liked. After all, none of us science-lovers had our own labs at home.

I had something that I needed to work on today. I was trying to create a potion of sorts that would help cure the common cold. I just needed one ingredient. Unfortunately, it would have to come from the garden.

"HEY GUYS!!! Sooooo….who feels like playing Twister!?!" A loud voice shouted as the door to the science lab opened and a freshman walked in. I flinched slightly at the noise, but was fine after that. I turned my head and saw Demyx. This kid was a rather famous musician. Now why in the world was he here? Well, he would probably be shooed away soon enough.

"Lexaeus and I will play with you." I heard Zexion say. I turned my head, cocking a brow. How odd. Maybe they were friends or something.

"Awesome! What about you Vexen?" I heard the musician ask. I waved my hand.

"No thank you, I have things to do." The freshman looked genuinely displeased at those words. He sighed rather sadly.

"Alright. Well, you'll have to play with us next time, kay?" He then recovered and grinned rather goofily before walking off with Zexion and Lexaeus in tow. As the door closed behind them, I noticed the silence around me. I worked in this silence for about three or four minutes before I got sick of it. Well then, it was time to go get the ingredients I needed.

I pushed up from the chair I was sitting on and exited the lab, making sure to close the door behind me. I walked quickly down the long hallway and made my way to the garden. The school garden was very lush and full of exactly what I needed. Of course, that was because of the gardener there. I wasn't exactly fond of him, but at least he was willing to give me the herbs he wanted.

I pushed open two big doors and hot air rushed in. I grimaced slightly; I had never really liked the heat. Then again, I was always feeling rather cold. Maybe I just don't like the sunlight.

As I got closer to the garden, the air started smelling…cleaner. It seemed fresh and full of natural perfume. I took in a deep breath as I walked through the open gate of the garden. This place always amazed me. The back area was shrouded by trees for plants that didn't need sunlight, and the front area was open for plants that did need sunlight. Of course, the front area was bigger and much brighter. I glanced around in that front spot, but I didn't see who I was looking for. As I walked a little bit further, I noticed a blonde head leading to a body that was hunched over something.

"Ummm…excuse me, could you please tell me where the head of this club is?" The head shot up almost as soon as I had finished speaking. It was none other than Larxene. I didn't know much about her, except that she was best friends with Marluxia who was the head of the club. She wasn't really into gardening, but friendship sometimes makes you do things you wouldn't think of.

The blonde cocked her brow at me. She smirked. "Hey Vexen, didn't expect to see you here. What business does an underground student like you have here?" She asked, cocky as always.

I let out a small sigh and grimaced. Larxene and I had never exactly gotten along. Not that it mattered, I never saw her anyways. After all, she was still a junior. "I need to speak with Marluxia." I stated rather plainly.

Larxene thrusted her thumb in the direction of the darker part of the garden. "He should be back there. If you don't see him at first, check the shed." I nodded and muttered thanks before walking in that direction. Hopefully that girl would learn some manners eventually. She should learn to respect her elders.

As I entered the shady area I felt myself cooling down. I looked around and admired the exotic flowers all around. They really were beautiful. I moved forward and stopped in front of a lovely blue flower.

"Oh my~!!! Did Vexxy come to visit me?" I froze and spun around at the sound of the voice. Pink hair was the first thing I saw, then next thing was the head and body attached to that hair walking closer, only stopping when they were only a mere two feet away.

I frowned slightly. "Hello Marluxia. Yes, I guess I did. I require some ingredients for a new experiment I'm working on. You, of course, have what I require." I said, not really wanting to admit any of this. I already knew that Marluxia was infatuated with me and wanted to get into my pants. Asking him for favors never really helped.

The pink-haired male smirked and reached into one of the pockets on the smock he was wearing and pulled out garden shears. I looked at the pockets and wondered what else was in there. He was always wearing it at the garden. It was a soft yellow color with flowers on one of the edges. It was also smudged with dirt. "Alright Vexxy, just tell me what you'd like."

I looked around for a second. "I need delphirium bakeri, and trifolium amoenum." I said, looking back at Marluxia. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Man, I wouldn't even know or grow those if I didn't know you. Anyways, I expect something in return, of course." He said as he spun his shears around on his finger.

I crossed my arms. "Fine, state your terms." I said. I wanted to be as professional as possible.

Marluxia let out a small chuckle and stopped spinning his shears; instead he gripped the closed blades, his arms at his sides. "Tomorrow you have to go on a date with me." He said, sounding a serious as possible. I paused, taking a second to take all that in. My jaw dropped open, but I quickly shut it and attempted to look like I wasn't incredibly shocked or confused.

"Excuse me? You must be kidding. Wouldn't you rather have money or free lunch for a week? How about I get Zexion and Lexaeus to help you out for awhile?"

Marluxia merely shook his head and smirked. "No way Vexxy. Come on, it's just a date. Besides, where else could you possibly find your ingredients around here?" He asked, running his free hand through his hair.

This made me pause. I gulped. "Fine. I'll go on the date." I said, flinching at my own words.

He just smiled. "Lovely." That was the only word he said before walking off. I followed him cautiously. He was just getting the ingredients I had requested, so I relaxed a little bit. "Hmm…ah! Here we are. By the way, meet me in Twilight Park near the fountain at ten. In the morning, of course." He said as he cut something. He then moved, and I followed. He began searching for the next plant. "You don't have to bring anything in particular, but you might want some money." He said as another plant was cut. He stood up straight and turned toward me, grinning. He put the plants in my hands before wrapping his hands around mine. "See you then."

I felt my face heating up. I jerked my hands out of his. "Right. Thanks." I quickly walked out of the garden, not even turning around when Marluxia said goodbye or when Larxene said something that I assumed was an insult.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I tugged at the scarf around my neck. I felt uncomfortable. Well, of course I would. I was sitting on the edge of a fountain waiting for Marluxia to show up. I had dressed as I always did for the occasion. I had two shirts on, a long-sleeve and a short-sleeve. The long-sleeved shirt was light gray, and the short-sleeved shirt was blue with a snowflake on it. Other than that I had on blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue scarf. Once again, I have temperature issues.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and stared at the floor. I played around with the things in my pockets as I waited. I didn't really have much, just my wallet, my cell phone, and my keys. I continued to play around with the contents of my pockets until I felt myself get a little bit colder and I saw everything get a tad bit darker. I looked up to find a smiling face. I was surprised and moved back by reflex. I would've fallen into the fountain if Marluxia hadn't grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up.

"My oh my. Are you alright, Vexen?" He was smiling again. I felt myself flush from embarrassment. I pulled my arm away from his and stood up.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

Marluxia let out a rather loud laugh. "Well, I'm glad. Okay then, why don't we go walk down Main Street. Maybe we can find some interesting shops to look at." He reached over and tugged at my scarf once before smiling and starting to walk off. I exhaled into my scarf and followed him, catching up rather quickly.

As we walked down Main Street, looking at different shops, the two of us kept up a conversation. It was as if we were just two friends hanging out. Of course, I knew better.

"Hey Vexxy! Look at this shop over here." I looked up and followed Marluxia's finger to the shop he was talking about. It was a clothing store. Well, just about every store was. The thing that made this one stand out was all the colors. The store looked as though it had just about every color of everything. From where I was standing I could see spandex pants in every neon color out there, belts that looked like they had fallen on too many spots with wet paint, and just about everything else you could imagine.

I couldn't help but snicker. "Let's go check it out!" Marluxia exclaimed. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the shop. Hey, I wasn't complaining, I wanted to see what this place was like. The door opened and we stepped in. There was some music I didn't recognize blasting and my eyes were having a freak out with all the colors.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and started walking around. The first thing I went to was the section full of jackets. I found them all very interesting, but there was one in particular that caught my eye. It was a black zip up that had an icy blue flower on it. It was incredibly pretty.

"Hey Vexxy! Look at this!" I turned my head to see Marluxia with a pink cowboy hat on. I left the jacket section and walked over to him. I cocked a brow and smirked.

"That's a rather…interesting article." I said, smiling. The cowboy hat looked a little out of place with his outfit. After all, he was wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans. Maybe it looked good; I didn't really know anything about fashion.

He suddenly smirked and wrapped his arms around my neck. Ahhh…I think I had almost forgotten that I was with Marluxia. "So…how'd you like to give this cowboy a ride~?" He asked in a rather seductive voice. I grimaced in response.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said. Marluxia pouted and let go, taking of the hat.

"Fiiiiiine~!" He put the hat back, moving onto another section. I let out a small sigh of relief. Well, at least he knew his limits. I began walking around again, looking at other things. I was looking at an odd pair of socks when Marluxia returned.

"Mm'kay, I'm ready to go, how about you?" He asked, smiling widely. I glanced down. He was holding a bag in his hand.

I looked back up at his face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good! So, where would you like to eat? Or what would you like to eat~?"

I paused, thinking about this question. I glanced at my watch, seeing that it was already 12:30. Man, time really flew. "How about we eat at Tori Yan? It's a small restaurant that's just down the street."

Marluxia smiled. "Lovely! After we eat we can shop some more and then go watch Ponyo~!" He grinned widely as we began walking towards the restaurant.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Marluxia and I exited the theatre, chatting away, it occurred to me that I had quite a bit of fun today. I didn't hang out with Marluxia much, and when I did he was usually hitting on me. I would've never thought that this would be so enjoyable.

We kept on walking and talking as the sun got lower and lower. We had agreed that we would return to the park and go our separate ways there. Plus it only took about fifteen minutes or so to get there from the theatre. Although when we arrived we talked a bit longer.

Eventually I glanced at the clock. "Woah. It's late. I guess I should get going. Thanks again, and I'll talk to you on Monday." I said with a smile.

Marluxia smiled back and took a small step closer. "Hang on a second; I've got something to give you." He said. He put out his hand which held the bag from that crazy store.

I blinked. "Huh? Seriously?" He nodded in reply. "Umm…well, okay." I felt a little uneasy about receiving a gift. I always felt that it was wrong for people to give me stuff. I took the bag, but I should've guess that he was going to try at least something.

Marluxia's hand wove into mine and once again his arm was around my neck. Unfortunately, he went in for the kill this time. His lips pressed against mine and bad memories flew into my mind. I froze up, letting go of the bag stuck between our hands. I suddenly pushed back, my hand flying to my mouth.

The memories kept on flooding in and I could feel tears starting. "Oh my…I'm terribly sorry." That was all I could manage before I turned and ran away from a very confused pink-haired man.

* * *

TRAUMA!!!!!

Yeah….so Vexxy has trauma. But what is it~? You will find out…later!!! Well, later asd in pretty darn soon. I'm working on the next chapter right now. Hope you enjoyed my story. Tune in next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my! An update!?! Alright, so this chapter shall be from Marluxia's point of view~! Pleasant, right? Anyways, enjoy~! Oh yeah, and Marluxia isn't a narcissist, he just knows he's pretty.

**Disclaimer**: All characters are owned by Square Enix. The only thing I own is the story, which you shall not steal.

* * *

**Marluxia's P.O.V.**

I was heartbroken. No, really. I, despite my wonderful looks, had been rejected by the one man that I wanted so badly right now. I let out a sigh as I played with my pencil.

"Hey, fag. What's wrong with you?" I looked up to see my best friend, Larxene, staring down at me.

I let out a long sigh and sort of stood up in my seat. I wrapped my arms around Larxene's neck and then sat down, making her bend over. "Oh my lovely friend! I have a broken heart!" I exclaimed rather pitifully.

Larxene pushed my chest and I let go. She took a deep breath and glared. "Don't do that. Now, did things not go well with Vexxy?" She asked as she grabbed a chair and sat down. Of course, the back of the chair was facing me, but her front was also facing me.

"No, they didn't. I fear I may have hurt him. By the way, that is a wonderful way to sit. If you weren't wearing shorts, I would be able to see your undies." Ahhh the magic of school uniforms. All girls wore skirts and all guys wore ties. Well, unless they didn't follow the dress code.

My best friend snorted. "Why would I care if a fag saw my underwear?" She asked before pausing and scratching her head for a second. "Maybe you should try talking to him. Vexen has never really been a social guy. Maybe he was shocked or confused."

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. "Yeah…I guess that's possible. He's always seemed to have troubles with stuff like that…"

"What did you do to him anyways?"

"Oh nothing. I just kissed him, that's all."

Larxene grimaced. "Eww…fag."

"You know, a lot of girls like that kind of stuff."

"Umm…right. Well, they're perverts, I'm not."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The bell rang at the end of the day, and I sat there, wondering what I should do. '_Maybe I should pack up my stuff._' I thought as I began grabbing items off of my desk and stuffing them into my bag. As I searched for the tiny pocket where I stuck my MP3 player, something soft brushed against my hand. I paused and moved my hand back. I found the soft object and pulled it out, along with something else that it was attached to.

As soon as the objects were out, I frowned. I was holding the items I had bought at that flashy store with Vexxy. They were presents for him.

I knew that Vexxy had poor circulation, so I bought him a scarf and some earmuffs. The scarf was black and had a flower made of ice on the end at each side. I had seen him looking at a jacket that had the same design, so I thought he might like this. As for the earmuffs, it was the same thing. On each ear pad thing there was an iced flower.

'_If he got that jacket, he'd match~!_' I thought, giggling softly. Unfortunately, a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"FAG! Hurry up! If you're not coming to the club and unlocking everything, I'm just going to go home." Larxene shouted from the doorway. I quickly picked up my stuff and shoved it into my bag before standing up and walking over to her. The entire classroom was empty! Was I really so out of it?

"Now, now Larxene. Patience is a virtue." I stated, flashing her a smile. She smiled back and reached up to wrap her arm around my shoulders. I did the same for her. We may not seem like best friends all the time, but we do have out moments.

The two of us walked down the hall, arm in arm. We headed for the exit that would lead us to the garden. Of course, this route passed by the science lab. As we got closer, I heard voices coming from it. Vexen's and…whatever that blue-haired kids name was.

"Vexen, I told you, the formula is incorrect here. X is not supposed to be over thirteen, it should be multiplying it."

"What in the world are you talking about? I had to divide X from thirty-five on the other side, meaning that it would be divided here."

"Really? Redo it then. I'd like to see this."

I couldn't help but smile. Vexen loved science, so of course he'd be talking about something science related. Well, this was more math related, but science and math corresponded.

Out of nowhere I felt my side getting jabbed. I turned to look at the only person next to me. "You know, there is a less painful way to get my attention." I stated.

Larxene shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, did you know that you get a really nice smile when you think about Vexen?" She asked, cocking a brow.

I blinked, a bit confused. The words finally got to me and I broke out into a smile. "Awww~!!! This is the first time you've complimented me on something other than being gay!" I exclaimed, moving my free arm so that it was wrapped around her in a hug.

My best friend grimaced, pushing me away. "I only said that because it's true. It's a mere statement of a fact. Don't mistake it for a compliment." She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Right, right. Whatever you say." I said with a chuckle. I suddenly heard a door open and the voices I had heard earlier got louder. I stopped and turned around, Larxene following my actions. Right now all I could see was that blue-haired guy outside of the doorway talking to somebody inside.

"Fine, I'll go ask sensei if he'll get us new burners. Geez, you don't have to be such a dick about it. Lexaeus, continue working on the experiment in my absence."

I heard a grunt coming from an unknown source. Probably Lexaeus or whatever. That was another person I didn't know much about. Well, except that he was in the science club, he hung out with the blue-haired kid, and that he was freakishly tall. I watched as the blue-haired kid glanced at us. He seemed to smirk before turning and walking in the other direction. That was when something happened to make my heart beat. Vexen stepped out of the room. Unfortunately, he was facing the other direction.

"Don't be such a sore loser! Oh, and don't forget to ask about possible beakers too." He called out. The blue-haired guy just waved his hand and continued walking. Vexen sighed and shook his head. He glanced around, freezing completely when he spotted Larxene and I. Damn…he didn't seem too happy about my presence.

"Hey Vexen." I said, smiling. I took a small step forward. The scientist frowned, looking a tab bit panicked before turning around and heading into the lab. The door was, of course, shut tightly behind him. I let out a sad sigh and slumped a bit.

I felt a hand on my back and looked up at Larxene. She patted me on the back, though it was more like a smack. "Come on Marly. You just have to give him some time. Vexxy will be feeling much more comfortable soon enough." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled back weakly. "Yeah…you're probably right. Now then, to the garden! I must plant more flowers."

Larxene nodded again, still smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three days went by and I barely saw Vexen. Sometimes I'd pass by him in the halls, see him during lunch, or hear him in the science lab. I tried constantly to talk to him, but he always managed to escape me. I also began to notice more things about him. Like how his left eyebrow twitched when he was angry, or how the tips of his ears would turn blue when he was really cold. Yet the most noticeable thing seemed to be the look of regret on his face whenever he met my eyes. It was like he felt bad about something, but I didn't know what.

I was currently sitting in the cafeteria with Larxene, both of us eating. She had very odd taste in food. Well, in my opinion anyways. Today she had some sort of meat with sauce on it that was made out of bug guts. She also had a piece of bread full of little nuts and had some sort of yellow spread on it. That definitely wasn't yellow. As for desert, she had a small cup of wasabi ice cream that she had stuck in her favorite teachers' fridge until lunch.

As for me, I had a salad made from what I had grown in the garden, two pieces of zucchini bread, and a small thing of low-fat vanilla pudding. Delicious, right?

"What did you get on your report card?" I asked. We had just received them yesterday, so I was curious.

Larxene smirked slightly. "I got A's in P.E., and English. As for Science and Math, I got B's." She said, sounding a bit proud.

I nodded as I took a bite out of my zucchini bread. I spoke after I swallowed. "Lovely. As for me, an A in yoga, and B's in everything else." I said.

Larxene smirked. "Hah! I beat you this semester. That means that you're buying me dinner whenever I like until the next results are out." She said, sounding even prouder. That was our little deal. Whoever got better grades had to do something for the other. Two semesters ago, which was the last time I had won, I made her purchase plants for the garden and help me with all my other shopping. Larxene wasn't as fond of shopping as I was, so it was kind of amusing dragging her around.

"Alright, I'll be sure to remember that." I stated before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, duty calls. By the way, you can take the rest of my lunch if you like. If I'm not back by the bell rings and you don't want it, give it to whichever poor soul looks like they're starving." I then blew her a kiss and exited the cafeteria. I walked down the hall and walked into the first bathroom I could find.

I grabbed a stall, did my business, and exited. I walked over to the sink and filled my hands with soap before turning the water on. I finished up that and was drying my hands when somebody entered the bathroom. As a reflex, I looked. My heart thumped as I laid eyes upon none other than Vexen.

I dropped the used paper towels into the trash can and paused. The scientist looked up and did pretty much the same thing. He quickly took a step back. "Umm…excuse me." He said quietly, turning for the door.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily from Vexen's point of view, I was quick. "Wait a second!" I exclaimed as I lunged forward and grabbed one of his hands. We both stopped.

"What is it?" Vexen asked, still not even turning to look at me. I felt a little bit hurt.

"Please, tell me. Why are you avoiding me?" I asked, desperate to know.

He still didn't turn. He seemed to hesitate with his answer. "I…no reason." He said rather quickly.

I frowned. "Don't lie to me Vexen. Please, at least look at me!"

Vexen tensed up. He tugged his arm out of my grip and once again headed for the door. I was still too quick for him. I had grabbed his hands with just one of mine and managed to push him up against the wall. His hands were now over his head, and he was facing me. His face was flushed and he was looking anywhere but at me. This made me feel a bit sad and angry, so I used my free hand to grab his chin and make him face me.

"Vexen, please. I really don't want to do this, but if this is what it takes to get you to talk to me, then I will." I said, frowning. I did mean what I said, even if it didn't seem that way.

Vexen looked down momentarily, but looked back up after a second. He looked straight at me too. He took a deep breath. "Well then, what is it that you want?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"I want to know why you ran away." I said flatly. Might as well be honest.

Anger flashed in the scientists eyes. "Why in the world do you think I ran away!?!" He had raised his voice and sounded angrier.

"Was it because I kissed you?" I asked, wanting to know the truth. This was probably the only way I was ever going to get it.

Vexen's face flushed and he looked away. "Yes, of course it was." He said, his voice quieter once again. He still looked angry.

I let out a sigh. "Vexen…the only reason I did it is because I like you. I really do!" I exclaimed, inching ever so slightly closer to the scientist. As I finished my sentence, I faintly heard the sound of a bell in the background.

Vexen's head turned, rather quickly, so that he was looking at me again. "Yes, but that's called toying with other people's emotions! You can't just kiss somebody without thinking about what they want. In fact, look at what you're doing here!"

I glanced up at our hands. Damn it, he had a point. Yet that didn't mean I would let go. In fact, I think I tightened my grip slightly. "Then please tell me what the problem is. You're not gay? You don't like pink? What?" I felt myself getting a bit desperate at this point. Not good.

The scientist shook his head. "No…no…I…I just…" I totally didn't expect for him to start crying. My jaw fell open and I closed it quickly. I used my free hand to carefully wipe his face.

"Vexen…what happened?" I asked, speaking softly. Suddenly, his legs gave out and I couldn't hold that kind of weight, so I accidently let go and he fell down on his knees, burying his face in his hands. I got down on my knees too.

He shook his head, water escaping the confines of his hands. "I don't want to talk about it." He managed to say through the sniffles and sobs.

I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair. I then reached forward, carefully removing one of his hands from his face and leaning forward. I softly kissed his cheek where tears had fallen. "M-Marlux—"

"Shhh…" I whispered as I licked a tear. He flinched slightly so I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair. "It'll be alright. One day you have to tell me all about this." I felt him nod. "Good."

I then moved my arms and put my hands on his face. I pulled his head up gently and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

AWWWWWWW. Isn't that adorable~? Sorry that you kiddies didn't find out about Vexxy's trauma. I'm not sure I even planned to tell you about it in this chapter. Well, sorry if you're disappointed. But at least cute stuff happened!!! And sorry about the sucky ending. I attempted to re-write it about seven times, and in the end, I still had the first version. Ugggh.

So, I think the next chapter shall be from Marly's P.O.V., then I think we shall have a side-story, and then a Vexxy chappie~!!! Awesome, right~? I'm still unsure of when the trauma shall be revealed. I'm thinking either the end of the next chapter, or the middle of the Vexxy chapter…or maybe the end. I'm so unsure!!!

Blagh. I hope you enjoyed the story, please tune in next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back~? That old hobo who lives in the bus!!! Moving on…I have a new chapter for you guys. But before that, I have something to tell you. I had a dream about Sora and Riku!!! It was really cute, and there was lots of cuddling, but then Riku had to run off and fight some evil lady. Maybe my extra story will be about them. Also, thank you to everybody who read this story and totally thought that the end didn't suck. You guys are so nice~!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING~!! Except for the words right here, the clothes on my back, and the lab top in my hands. Wait…scratch that last one. This is my brothers.

* * *

**Marluxia's P.O.V.**

I had pretty much gone from being heartbroken to being the happiest man alive. After the little encounter I had with Vexen, he started being more open with me. Sometimes he still got angry at me, or got embarrassed, but at least he didn't hide from me. Actually, everything seemed brighter right now! Even Larxene was in a good mood.

"Oh Larx, isn't everything just amazingly perfect in the world~?" I asked, sighing happily as we walked to the garden.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez Marly. Really, after you've said that, you can never get mad at me for calling you a fag ever again." She stated.

I pouted slightly, but then regained my cheerful grin. "Whatever~!!! I can't hide the truth. Besides, you know you love me!" I exclaimed happily. I grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek. She, of course, pushed away.

"Ewww!!! Fag germs. Come on, I don't want to turn gay like you." Larxene said, breaking out into a smile later.

"Right, right." I said with a laugh. As I looked down the hall, I spotted what had become my favorite room within the past two weeks. "Larxy babe, I need to make a little detour. Vexxy is calling me~!!!" I exclaimed as I all but ran towards the science lab.

"That's just the voice in your mind!!!!" I heard her shout. I ignored her and just kept on going. As I finally got to the door, I yank it open and walked in.

"Hello everybody~!!! Hello Vexxy~!!!" I called as I entered the room. Zexion and Lexaeus looked up, but quickly returned to whatever the hell they were doing. Vexen, who was sitting across from them, stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello Marluxia…" He said, smiling softly. Oh god he was so pretty. I must be the luckiest man in the entire world!

"Oh Vexen~!!! I haven't seen you since lunch~!!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed a bit stiff, and awkwardly patted me on the back. Oh well. He'd get used to it eventually. It'd be pretty hard for him not to.

"Hey! No PDA in here. Go get a room!" I heard somebody say. I looked up and saw that little blue haired kid staring at us. I loosened my grip on Vexen and let my arms slide down to his waist. There was now some distance between us. I was about to make a comeback, but somebody beat me to it.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. I see how you flirt with that sophomore. Riku, right?" Vexen said rather coolly. I looked up and him and couldn't help but smiled, though I turned my attention back to the blue-haired kid who was now totally red in the face. Wow…Vexen was good.

Lexaeus stopped his experiment for a second and glanced at Zexion. Aww…I wonder if the guy has a crush on Zexion. Then again, they could just be friends…or maybe he's a loyal servant. Well, whatever the case is, it's not my problem.

I turned back to Vexen. "Sooo…you busy right now?" I asked, smirking.

Vexen looked at me before looking at the floor. "No…not really." He murmured. I smiled.

"Perfect~!! You should totally hang out with Larx and me! We're going to go hit the town after we do a little check on the garden. I can ask her to call up one of her boytoys and it'll be like a double date." I explained a smile clear on my face.

Vexen hesitated. "Fine…just let me do something here. I'll go to the garden as soon as I'm done." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Awesome!!" I exclaimed, removing my arms from Vexen's waist and putting them up in the air. "See you later~!!" I left the room, feeling much happier than when I entered. Like I said, everything seemed much brighter now! I could just kiss the sun! Of course, that would kill me.

I made my way over to the garden where Larxene was watering the plants. She looked up when I arrived. "Welcome back fag. Did you have fun with your boyfriend?"

"Oh yes. It was just wonderful! By the way, I asked Vexen to come with us tonight, and he said yes. So could you please ring up one of your cute little boytoys and make it a double date?" I asked, winking at her.

Larxene let out a loud sigh to show that she was incredibly annoyed by this. I knew that it was just because she's too lazy to figure out which boytoy to bring. "Fiiiiiiine." She half-complained as she pulled out her phone. She began flipping through it before pausing and looking up at me. "How about Riku? You know, that sophomore." She suggested.

I blinked. "Isn't Riku gay…or something." I said, scratching my head.

Larxene shook her head. "Not really. More like, he's a man whore. Haven't you heard anything about that kid? He's almost famous around here."

I frowned. "I guess not. Hmm…tell me about him." I said, feeling a tad bit interested.

"So Riku is on a quest for man whore-dom or something. But everybody knows he's totally in love with his best friend Sora. Unfortunately, Sora's got the hots for this chick named Kairi. So Riku just goes around and whores himself out to everybody. He's like a host who doesn't cost money." Larxene explained.

I nodded. "Alright…I guess that makes sense. Aww…but I feel bad for the poor kid! I hope that his love will be fulfilled soon." I said, frowning.

Larxene nodded while rolling her eyes. "Right, right. Anyways, I'll call him and see if he's available for today. You go tend to the flowers." She said as she pressed a button on her phone before putting it to her ear. I smiled slightly before heading towards the back of the garden where the shed was. I needed some tools and my smock of wonder before working on any plants.

I entered the shady part of the garden and felt it get slightly cooler. I smiled at this feeling. It was so nice, working in the shade. Well, on a hot day anyways. On a cold day it wasn't as lovely, but I had coats and earmuffs and other fuzzy, pink things to keep me warm. That reminded me of something. I still had that present that I had bought for Vexen in my bag. I wonder why I had never taken it out. Well, whatever, I'll have to be sure to give this to Vexen tonight.

'_I hope he likes it~!! He probably will…since he likes warm stuff._' That thought brought a smile to my face as I opened up the small little shed in the back and stepped in. I grabbed my pretty little smock, a pair of gloves, and a watering can. Everything else was in one of the many pockets of the smock. There are really only three big ones, but you know.

I exited the small shed, closing the door on the way out, and walked to the side of it where there was a small faucet. I put the watering can under it and turned it on. I waited for about thirty seconds before turning it off and picking the can up.

I then made my way around the back part of the garden, watering all the plants with the correct amount of water. You know, every plant needs a special little amount of water. You just needed to test it out for a few days to see which is correct. Ooh! I'm like a scientist of the plant world. Anyways, I also pulled out any weeds that were starting to hurt my little babies. I didn't want them to do something nasty to my little cuties.

"OI! MARLUXIA!!" I heard somebody shouted. I paused and turned around, seeing Larxene standing in the bright part of the garden with two people next to her. I quickly realized that they were Riku and Vexen. That meant it was time to go!!

"I'll be there in a second~!!! Just let me put all my stuff away!" I shouted. I quickly watered a few more plants before dumping the rest of the water in a clump of threes that didn't need a specific amount of water, but liked more water than less. As I walked to the shed, I began removing my gloves and my smock. That meant that by the time I made it to the shed, I was ready to just put everything in there and then get going.

After locking the shed up, I made my way out of the shady part of the garden, and into the bright part where everybody was waiting. The three of them were chatting when I arrived. Yay~! Everybody was getting along. Or…well, sort of. Honestly, Larxene was doing most of the talking. I knew Riku was more of a silent type, and Vexen looked a little awkward. Oh well~!

I walked up and joined the group, a smile on my face. "Hello everybody~!" I said. I stood next to Vexen and wrapped my arm around his waist. He shot me a look, but I ignored it. "So, are we all ready to go?" I asked. Everybody sort of nodded or grunted…or something. Such a lively group.

Riku looked at me, his expression a mix between blank and bored. "So, what will we be doing today?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I grinned and replied, "We'll be doing what Larxene and I do after school~! Not all the time, of course, but sometimes. We're going to hit the town and do whatever interests us." A small smirk formed on my lips. Riku nodded as a response.

"Maybe we should go get really drunk and do some karaoke." Larxene said, laughing quietly…and evilly. I smiled, that could work. I glanced at the others to see what they thought. Vexen had sort of grimaced, and Riku look indifferent. Did that kid have _any _emotions? Well, I'd have to find out eventually.

"Right, right. Stop scaring people and let's get going." I chuckled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So the four of us high schoolers walked around the town, occasionally stopping in a shop to look around. We even stopped at an arcade. I challenged Vexen to a shooting game, he won. Beginners luck, I swear! Anyways, everybody was getting along, so I was glad. I found out that Riku actually did have emotions. We were all getting along and laughing within about ten minutes. Right now we're exiting an Italian restaurant that we ate at.

"So where to next?" Vexen asked, a small smile on his lips.

Larxene put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky. She hummed for about seven seconds before a grin appeared on her face. "I know! We can go to a karaoke bar now and get incredibly drunk." Her grin got a tad bit more devious.

"That's a wonderful idea~! Good thinkin' Larx." I said, winking at her.

"I guess I'm alright with that. But I'm not singing." Vexen said, shooting me a look that told me that I wasn't going to be able to drag him into that.

"Well, you might not be saying that when you're drunk." Riku said, letting out a short laugh.

"What about you? Are yoooou going to sing for us _before_ you're drunk?" Larxene asked with a wink and a smile. She also jabbed Riku in the shoulder when she said that.

Riku let out another laugh. "Actually, that's probably the only time I'll be able to sing. Sora says I'm a terribly boring drunk. He says I get all quiet and cool and do nothing." He said, waving his hand around a little bit in some sort of a gesture.

Larxene gave him a semi-disappointed look. "Well that's darn boring. But at least you're not like Marly here. Last time he was drunk he walked up to a bouquet of dandy lions and started talking to them as if they were me." She said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Pshaw. Whatever Larx, at least I don't get mood swings. I swear, first you're hugging me, and then you're smacking me." I stuck my tongue out at her before looking about Vexen. "What about you~? What are you like when you're drunk?" I asked, smiling a big smile.

Vexen glanced at the floor before looking at me. "Actually, I don't know. I've had beer, but not enough to actually get drunk." He stated plainly. Larxene giggled at his words.

"Awesome then, it'll be fun finding out what happens to you. You all better make sure to give Vexen some extra beer." She said, flashing him a wink before looking ahead. "Oh hay! There it is!" She exclaimed, pointing at a store lodged between a Laundromat and a Starbucks. How lovely. The thing that made it stand out was the huge sign it had. The thing was lit up more than it need to. The name of the place was 'Stun Kar.' Umm…what?

"What in the world is with that name?" Vexen asked, a grimace on his face. Aww…he beat me to it.

"Apparently it's short for Stunning Karaoke. I once asked the guy at the counter and that's what he said." Larxene replied, shrugging lightly.

"What~? You're been here without me!?!" I asked, looking shocked and slightly hurt, even though I really didn't care too much. I just liked making a show out of things like this.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. I went here with my family once when my cousins were in town. Terrible experience really. I never, ever want to hear my uncle sing again." She said with a small shudder.

"Aww…poor baby." I said as we entered the karaoke bar. We all walked up to the counter, paid our fair share, and got a room. We were stationed at the second to last room. Seven rooms away from a bathroom, and four away from a vending machine. Oh the humanity.

The four of us entered the medium-sized rooms and sat at the booth that had a small table in front of it. Riku was the first to grab one of the two song books and start flipping through it.

"Wow…they have a whole bunch of different songs. Tons I've never even heard about." He said, cocking a brow as he muttered something under his breath, probably a song title. Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door and a girl with a uniform on entered.

The girl smiled widely. "Hello and welcome to Stun Kar. Is there anything you're like to eat or drink?" She asked. It was the standard greeting just about anywhere.

"Yeah, we'd like four beers and an order of hot wings." Larxene said. The girl nodded, that smile never fading.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" We all sort of shook out heads in response. "Alright then, your food should arrive shortly." She said before exiting the room.

I clapped my hands two times to get some attention. "Alright~! So who wants to go first?" I asked. Everybody just sort of paused and I let out a small sigh. "Wiiiiiiimps~! Fine then, I'll go first. Larx, babe, you got any songs to recommend?" I asked.

Larxene paused as she leaned towards Riku to see the list. She scanned it for about five seconds. "Sing 'Don't Feel Like Dancing' by the Scissor Sisters. That song is selection number 1203." She said. I nodded and stood up, walking over to the TV that showed the lyrics and grabbing a microphone. The mike had small buttons on the side that allowed me to select the song. So upon turning the thing on, the screen displayed was white with five boxes on it. Four number selections and the enter button. So I type in the number and pressed enter. The lyrics popped onto the screen after a musical into and I started singing.

In the background I heard Larxene laugh. "So Vexen, now you know that your man has no shame what-so-ever." She said. I looked at her and stuck my tongue out, only producing another laugh. After the song ended, Larxene fake booed me. I stuck my tongue out again before taking my seat next to Vexen.

"Hey Larx, let's see you do better." I challenged. She, of course, accepted the challenge by standing up and walking over to the mike.

"Prepare to be stunned Marly." She said with a smirk. I cocked a brow and smiled slightly. After entering the numbers, the music to the song 'Smile' by Lilly Allen came on.

I could help but let out a loud laugh when I heard it. Vexen blinked and looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked, cocking a brow. I grinned when I looked at him.

"Just listen to the lyrics Vexxy. The reason she picked this song will be revealed shortly." I said. Within a few seconds she started singing. The song was pretty much about revenge.

"_When I see you cryyy, yeah it makes me smiiile._" Larxene sang, a smile on her face. During the song the girl returned and placed the beer and hot wings down.

"If you need anything, just go up to the front desk and ask. Have a good night everybody." She said softly before exiting. I flashed her a smile before gabbing my beer and taking a swig. The others pretty much did the same thing.

When Larxene finished I gave her a rather sarcastic bravo. She flipped me the bird before returning to her seat. Riku was the next one to go. He sang 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down. So it pretty much went on like this. Singing, drinking, and joking with each other. I even got Vexen to sing eventually. He did 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Riku also did a hilarious version of 'Rocket Man' while acting incredibly serious. It was a really wonderful time.

So after about six rounds, everybody was getting really drunk. Larxene was currently singing some song I didn't know the name of with a bunch of emotion. Riku was just sitting there, his arms crossed over his chest and staring ahead. Vexen was…well…I found out that he was a very clingy drunk.

After halfway through the fifth round, Vexen had wrapped his arms around my neck. This made me very, very happy. He kept on murmuring things and only let go of me when he took a sip of his beer.

"Hey Marly! It's your turn to sing!" I heard Larxene shout. I grinned and nodded before standing up, Vexen still attached to me. I looked around and grabbed what looked like a mike but felt like a faucet or something. I heard Larxene sigh loudly. "Jeez Marly~! Here, let me help you out." She said.

I watched as Larxene got up and removed the thing from hand and grabbed something else. She selected a song and handed the thing to me. Must be the mike. "Thanks babe." I said as I watched the screen, not even knowing what song it was. Apparently it was 'Girlfriend' by Avril whats-her-face.

I sang the song, hearing Vexen laugh every once in awhile. Once I was done I handed the mike back to Larxene who apparently wanted to do a duet with Riku. Fine with me. I just took a seat, making sure Vexen was good too. He laughed again.

"What's up with you?" I asked, feeling a smile creep onto my face.

Vexen laughed slightly. "It's just that I don't have a girlfriend." He stated. I blinked, confused. I then grinned upon getting the joke. I gave him a small pat on the head before realizing something.

"Oh hay! I have something for you!" I said a tad bit too loudly. I stood up and walked off elsewhere, making sure Vexen let go of me first. It took me three tries to find my bag. Eventually I found what I needed and returned to Vexen. "I have something for you~!" I half-sang before pulling out the scarf I had bought for him and wrapping it around his neck.

Wait…this was a great opportunity! I pulled his face closer to mine and planted a big kiss on those lips of his. When we parted I heard a small gasp and took a breath of my own before kissing him again. While doing this I hadn't realized when everything went sort of silent and the normal lights went on. This meant that our session was over.

"Hey lover boy! It's time to go." I heard. I stopped kissing Vexen and turned to look at Larxene. She was staring at me with her hand out stretched, two bag in it. I blinked before taking the bags, handing one to Vexen.

"Time to go~!" I half sang before standing up. Vexen's arms slid around my neck when he got up. In return, I wrapped my arm around his waist and the two of us left like that, following Riku and Larxene who were chatting quietly.

So us four teens exited the karaoke bar, stumbling slightly. We headed for the closest train station we knew of. As we walked we didn't talk much since we were…well, plastered. As we got closer, something very odd happened. Suddenly Vexen stopped, causing me to stop too. I blinked, about to ask him what was wrong when he let go of me and ran off.

"XEHA BABY~!!!" He exclaimed as he suddenly latched onto a man and kissed him on the cheek. The man seemed slightly confused, and I was pretty sure Vexen had just gotten the wrong person, so I walked over there to get him out of there.

"Huh? Vexen? What in the world? What are you doing, I mean, we already broke up." He said, looking slightly angry now.

Broke…up…?

* * *

WOAH!?! Xehanort? The heeeck!?! Well, his appearance means that you'll be hearing about Vexen's trauma soon enough. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! By the way, sorry for slowness! I was out on vacation and my brother wouldn't let me use the computer. But it's up now! Plus it's longer than all the other chapters. YAY! So I'll see you guys next time, thanks for all the support!

And hay Cara, are you pleased now?


End file.
